Unknown Love
by sevvyboy1fangirl
Summary: What happens when Dean confesses his love to Castiel? But wait? Castiel is already in love with someone? This fic is a Castiel/Harry fic, possible future slash, depends on what reviews ask for. Please review and Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: ok so I just discovered this ship yesterday and I love it! Castiel/Harry is so adorable and I just love dean and sam's confusion when they find out about it. totally squeal worthy! anyway so I realized that I had to write one and so this has been in my head. I don't own HP or Supernatural or this would be real. this fic doesn't happen around a certain episode, just after cas shows up in general. Also don't get me wrong, I adore dean, however for this he has to be extra obnoxious. It just has to be done, so I apologize ahead of time. Sorry, but still I hope you enjoy reading this, I certainly enjoyed writing it. **

* * *

Castiel had been enjoying his afternoon when he had been called, or more like screamed at, by Dean to go to him. So, heeding his charge's request the angel went to the Winchester. Appearing before him in some motel room Castiel stood before Dean, his trench coat waving slightly at the sudden stop of motion after flying. The hunter didn't look very pleased, as usual.

"Jesus Cas, took you long enough. Where the hell were you?" Dean griped, looking grouchy. Castiel sighed to himself.

"I was preoccupied, what is it you summoned me for?" Castiel said in his steady voice. Dean looked taken aback for a second before he collected himself.

"I just wanted to talk to you. I guess I just didn't think you would be busy. Sorry." Dean said grudgingly. Castiel sighed again.

"Well what did you wish to discuss?" The angel asked. Dean looked away, a slight color rising on his face Castiel noticed absentmindedly.

"I was just wondering," Dean said, halting his sentence and futzing with his jacket.

"Wondering what?" Castiel pressed, he had things to do even if his charge didn't believe so.

"I was wondering if you, even with your emotionless angel thing, have ever been in love before?" Dean finished quietly. Castiel was a little startled by the question but he answered nonetheless.

"Well the 'no emotions thing' as you called it is more of guidelines for when dealing with biblical cases. While us angels do tend to be more unaffected by things then other beings we still have emotions, we just have strict rules about how we use them. But yes, I have been in love. I am in love currently." Castiel answered. Dean seemed to be a mix of shocked and relieved.

"Good, because I thought I was the only one." Dean gushed as he moved forward, pressing his lips against the angel's lips. Castiel was frozen with shock, however it quickly went to anger. Pushing the hunter off of him he glared at him.

"What do you think you're doing?" He demanded. Dean looked slightly puzzled.

"But you just said-" He was cut off by Castiel.

"Just because I say I love someone you automatically think I mean you. I don't. You shouldn't assume things like that. You are simply a friend, I apologize if I mislead you in some way however I am sure I did no such thing." Castiel snapped.

"Then who do you love? Me and Sam are the only... Is it Sam? DO YOU LOVE HIM?!" Dean shouted.

"No! That is even more absurd than me loving you! I do not mess with my charges! And as I explained to you earlier I do in fact interact with people aside from you and your brother." Castiel snarled back.

"Well then who is it?" Dean said desperately.

"That information doesn't concern you. Now I'm going to go. Good bye, Dean." Castiel said, disappearing from the room leaving a heartbroken and angry Dean behind.

* * *

Appearing back at the apartment he was at before he was called away, Castiel goes toward the bedroom, hoping that his lover would still be there. Opening the door he was relieved to see him still laying there, waiting for him to return.

"Hello Harry." Castiel said, as he shed his trench coat and started taking off the rest of his vessel's clothing.

"Hey Cas, what happened to make you so upset?" Harry inquired, as always knowing something was bugging the angel.

"Dean was under the impression I felt the same for him as he does for me. He kissed me and was surprised when I was upset." Castiel explained. Harry being Harry didn't get angry after finding out someone kissed his longtime lover, neither did he jump to conclusions and start shouting. He just sat there calmly and waited for Castiel to finish explaining. His rationality was one of the reasons that Castiel loved him so.

"He had asked me if I loved anyone, so I told him yes, he just assumed that I loved him. He and his brother seem to think I only see them, that I don't spend time with anyone else. It is quite frustrating after a while."

"Well as long as he understands you aren't interested then it should be ok. Don't worry love, I'll protect you." Harry reassured his angel. Castiel smiled.

"Of course you will, I can always count on you." Castiel said, climbing into bed beside his beloved. Harry Potter, the Master of Death, Savior of the Wizarding World, the Boy-who-Lived, the Chosen One, was Castiel's lover.

They had bumped into each other right before Harry had gone back to face Voldemort while he was still dead. Castiel had been the angel who escorted Harry back to the world of the living. After that they had met again once Harry had taken over his MoD duties. They had then fallen in love. As they were both immortal they didn't have to worry about one dying before the other. They could truly fufill the term Together Forever. They both lived in this apartment, and they were extremely happy together.

"How about we finish what we were doing before we were so rudely interrupted." Harry suggested, raising his eyebrows and trailing his hands down Castiel's back. Castiel shuddered at the sensation.

"Yes, lets continue." The angel agreed.

**AN: If you want a slash scene leave a review telling me to write one and I will**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

(slash scene)

As soon as those words were uttered by the angel Harry pounced on his lips. Moving one of his hands to Castiel's hair he gave a slight tug, causing a moan to escape from the angel's lips, filling Harry's mouth. Castiel moved his hands to his wizard's chest, tweaking his nipples and twisting them till they were hard and sensitive. As the couple's tongues shoved their way into the other's mouth they writhed around each other and had both of the men gasping and groaning with lust.

Castiel flipped them around so that now Harry was pressed under him and he took the chance to rut his hips against the younger man, a sharp whimper of need coming from his lover. Harry grabbed Castiel's ass with his hands and pulled his hips down to grind harder against his own. Castiel moved his mouth away from Harry's and instead put it to work on Harry's nipples and chest, leaving large purple love bites scattered across his lover's body. These actions elicited a series of moans and whines from death's master, as well as some harder hip thrusts.

Castiel made his way down Harry's body and finally came to the pulsing erection between his legs. His tongue darted out of his mouth and lightly licked the tip, smearing the beads of pre-cum forming there. Harry's breath hitched as his arousal spiked, causing him to jerk his hips a bit. Castiel halted the attempts by holding his hips firmly down on the mattress.

Taking the tip of Harry's cock full in his mouth, Castiel swirled his tongue around the top and dipped it quickly into his slit. Harry gave a shuddering gasp as Castiel bobbed his head and took more of his cock into his mouth until he reached the back of his throat and promptly swallowed, efficiently deep throating him and causing him to throw his head back in ecstasy. Castiel brought one hand away from Harry's hip to put it to better use fondling the wizard's balls.

"Ahhgnnn... C-c-cas! I'm so c-close!" Harry moaned, tangling his hand in the angel's hair and gripping tightly. Hearing this Castiel gave one long hard suck making Harry spurt his cum down his throat, Castiel swallowing it all. Moving back up to his lover's mouth Castiel gave him a long deep kiss, running his tongue around Harry's mouth. Pulling back he put his mouth next to the younger man's ear.

"You ready?" Castiel asked, licking the shell of Harry's ear, causing a shudder of pleasure to run through him.

"Yes, c'mon love, give it to me." Harry whispered, kissing the corner of the angel's mouth. Harry waved his hand and spelled himself to be stretched and lubed Castiel's cock for him. Usually they did it the manual way but right now Harry was desperate for Castiel to be inside of him. The angel spread Harry's legs apart and Harry lightly wrapped them around his waist, then Castiel lined himself up to Harry's ready hole and steadily thrust into his lover's heat until he was fully sheathed in the wizard. Both beings moaned at the sensations running through them, both stopping just to appreciate being completed by their lover. Castiel slowly pulled out until only the tip of his arousal was in Harry, then he thrust in fast and hard, grazing against the wizard's sweet spot.

"Nhhhgha! Cas!" Harry shouted as Castiel pounded into him over and over again, brushing over his prostate every time, shooting wave after wave of pleasure spiking through Harry, heat pooling in his belly. Harry tightened his legs around his angel's waist, pulling him deeper into himself, causing gasps of pleasure to escape both lovers.

"Harry, I'm almost there." Castiel panted, pressing a kiss to Harry's mouth.

"Me too babe." Harry gasped back, burying his hands in the angel's hair once again, smashing the mouths together in a passionate kiss. Castiel took one of his hands and wrapped it around the younger man's dripping erection and started pumping it in time with his own furious thrusts, bringing Harry tumbling over the edge.

"Castiel!" Harry cried out as he came all over both of their stomachs, his muscles squeezing Castiel's cock and bringing on the angle's own orgasm.

"Harry!" Castiel emptied himself into Harry and flopped down on the bed next to his lover, panting.

"I love you, Cas." Harry said, nuzzling under the angel's neck and snuggling into his chest.

"I love you too, Harry. Always." Castiel replied, wrapping his arms around his lover and kissing the top of his unruly hair.

Now he had to figure out what to do about Dean Winchester.

* * *

AN: I hope you guys liked it, and I'm sorry it took so long for me to write this. Please review, I'll take any suggestions into consideration. Thank you for reading:)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

* * *

Surprisingly it wasn't until late afternoon the next day that Castiel was called by the Winchesters again. At least this time he wasn't as badly interrupted as he was last time, all he had been doing was lying next to Harry as he read on the couch. When he heard the whispers in the back of his mind that indicated someone was praying for him he sighed and grudgingly started to get off of the couch.

"Do you know what they want this time? Aside from the obvious that is." Harry asked, looking at his lover as he stood and grabbed his trench coat off of a chair.

"No, but it's probably just about yesterday and nothing else." Castiel replied as he pulled on his coat and tried to brush out some wrinkles.

"Here let me." Harry said, waving his hand and removing all crumples from the tan clothing. Smiling up at his angel, the master of death stood and gave him a hug and a sweet chaste kiss on the lips. Pulling away Harry looked Castiel in the eyes and said, "Babe, don't let them upset you, ok? And if they want to meet me then I'll be willing to talk with them, or threaten them if need be. So don't stress, ok?"

"Yes. Although I'm not sure if I want them to see you. You're mine." Castiel said, pouting slightly. Harry laughed at his lover's antics.

"You're adorable when you get possessive, love, but if meeting me gets them off your back then I suggest we just do what they want." Harry wisely advised. Castiel nodded and gave Harry a quick peck before he flew off to see what his charges wanted this time.

* * *

"Castiel, could you, uh, maybe come here please." Sam asked, his unsteady way of asking clear through the angel's mind. Appearing in Bobby's house before the three hunters.

"What is it that you need?" Castiel asked, looking at each hunter and taking in the odd expressions on their faces. "What?"

"Well we want to understand what went on yesterday." Sam started, choosing his words carefully and glancing at Dean.

"What is there to understand?" Castiel replied. Bobby, Sam, and Dean exchanged a look again.

"Well we'd like to know what kind of thing your involved with? Who is it?" Bobby asked awkwardly. At the word "thing" Castiel's nostrils flared in anger. Inhaling deeply he tried to calm himself, if only for Harry's request. At seeing how angry he was Sam hurried to try and fix it.

"What he meant was, we want to know a bit about who you're seeing, even though it really isn't any of our business, we'd still like to know. You are our friend and we'd like to know more about your life." Sam said, shooting a glare in Dean's direction. So Sam was against this, Castiel noted, no surprise really. Sam always did worry about others more than Dean.

"Well, Harry is not a thing, you'll do well to remember that." Castiel ground out. "And as I have said before many times, I do have a life outside of you. I've been with Harry for over 10 years, long before I ever knew any of you."

"Wait, why haven't you ever mentioned Harry before?" Dean asked.

"You never asked, and no one ever tried to jump me before." Castiel answered, giving a pointed look at Dean who blushed slightly.

"Wait, what?! Dean you jumped Castiel?" Sam cried out. "Why would you do that?"

"Idjit." Bobby sniped.

"He though I returned his affections when I told him I was in love with someone." Castiel explained, causing Dean to blush more as Sam looked at him incredulously. Bobby just sighed.

"Boy, you got another thing coming if you think I didn't notice you crushing like a teen girl on Castiel." Bobby told Dean, one eyebrow raised as if daring him to argue.

"Ah, well, despite that, we would still like to meet Harry." Sam said distractedly, still a bit overwhelmed.

"Fine, just wait a moment." Castiel relented, vanishing from the spot.

* * *

Appearing back in his living room he was met with the aroma of baking cookies. Turning to the kitchen Castiel saw Harry leaning against the counter with his book in his hands. Upon hearing him walking towards him Harry looked up and greeted him with a smile.

"So I assume they want to meet me." Harry prompted. Castiel nodded. "Well how about you bring them here, I have cookies and you know my baking could turn even Voldemort into my best friend. Huh, maybe I should have tried that instead, ah well, too late now. So, bring them here. See you momentarily love."

Castiel flew off once more.

* * *

Appearing before them, Castiel grabbed all three of them by their sleeves and flew them to his and Harry's home. As soon as they had their bearings the three hunters took audible sniffs of the air around them.

"Good lord, ain't that just heavenly." Bobby said. Sam and Dean nodded. They were halted by a laugh coming from around the corner.

"Well that's kind of ironic, since I made 'em. Though this is an angel's kitchen so maybe that has something to do with it. What d'you think Cas?"

"Well I might own the house but that is in no way my kitchen and you know it Harry." Castiel answered with a chuckle, heading into the other room where the voice was coming from.

"Too right, can't cook for your life can you love?" With that the three hunters chased after where the angel had gone, and they were greeted by the sight of Castiel leaning down to sweetly kiss a short messy haired person.

"Excuse me, but I thought we were brought here for another reason besides watching you two smooch." Dean said snidely, earning an elbow to the ribs from Sam.

"Yes, sorry 'bout that. Hello Dean, Sam, Bobby. I'm Harry."

* * *

AN: Ok so I have changed Castiel's backstory just a bit. So now instead of only occupying Jimmy from right before he turns up, in this story he has been using him since 1998, which is the year Harry defeats Voldemort. Since the epilogue of harry potter never happened in this story I'm going to have it so Harry has been with Cas since about 2000. If you have any questions just leave a review and I'll answer it the best I can. Thank you for Reading:) Please Review even if you don't have questions^-^


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Just a quick info stop. I've made it so Harry's MoD thing has given him some extra stuff, like he doesn't get burned by fire or heat and he can't die until a specific agreement with death is worked through (but that won't happen in this, no main character deaths so don't worry) I just wanted to clear some things up for you guys. Thanks for reading and please review!

Chapter 4:

"Harry what?" Bobby asked, raising an eyebrow in suspicion, though successfully keeping any hostility out of his voice.

"Harry James Potter." Harry clarified, quirking his lips slightly at the old hunter's antics. Putting a smile on his face Sam stepped forward and stuck his hand towards the short man.

"Hello Harry, I'm Sam. It's a pleasure to meet you." Sam said, ignoring Dean's betrayed glare.

"Oh thank you but the pleasure is all mine." Harry said, accepting and shaking Sam's hand. "Well how would you all like some chocolate chip cookies? I'm just about to pull them out of the oven." Harry offered with a smile. The three hunters exchanged a look and came to a conclusion, albeit begrudgingly in Dean's case.

"Yes, thank you very much." Sam said on the other's behalf. With a nod and a smile Harry turned around and opened the oven. Sam, Bobby, and Dean (though he wouldn't admit it) looked on in horror as Harry reached into the oven with bare hands and pulled out two cookie trays, setting them on the stove top.

"What's wrong with you? You wanna burn off your hands you idjit?!" Bobby shouted. Harry just looked up in surprise, then looked to Castiel.

"What did I do?" Harry asked, a confused pout on his face. Castiel wrapped his arms around the wizard's waist and chuckled.

"I believe what Bobby is referring to is that you didn't use the customary oven mitts." Castiel explained, holding in a laugh when Harry just sighed exasperatedly.

"Oh, is that all?" Harry asked, huffing when the three hunters gave a nod with freaked out expressions on their faces. "Well it's no big deal, see, my hands are fine." Harry said, holding up said appendages for the three men to inspect.

"Ok what are you?" Bobby growled out, taking a step closer to Harry. Harry proceeded to wave off Castiel's attempt to put himself in front of him, and then went on to shove a cookie into the old hunter's mouth, sufficiently stopping him in his tracks. "Sweet baby Jesus!"

"I am a good cook, that's what I am." Harry said, smirking when Bobby proceeded to close his eyes and sag in reverence for the taste in his mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: sorry the last one was so short guys, I started writing early but then my dad pulled me away and it was late when I got back and I really wanted to give you lot something so I just summed it up and posted what I had. Sorry. Please enjoy, and please review!

Chapter 5:

"Wait wha-" Sam was cut off by a cookie as well, Dean suffering the same fate when he too opened his mouth to protest. Now all three hunters were groaning in appreciation for Harry's baking. Castiel wrapped his arms around Harry from behind him, resting his chin on Harry's shoulder, giving him a loving glance when the wizard pressed a kiss to his cheek. This was enough to snap Dean out of his cookie haze.

"What are you?" Dean growled. Castiel shot him a glare and Harry just sighed.

"That's a little rude don't you think, I even fed you a cookie. Don't I at least deserve to be categorized as a who?" Harry pouted.

Dean snorted, "Not until I find out exactly what type of freak you are." At that word Harry froze, his breath hitching and his eyes going wide and gaining an unseeing quality to them. At the same time Castiel cursed (which stunned the hunters) and gently picked up Harry and flew him to the couch in the other room where he lay him down. "What's the big deal? Can't handle the thought of being exposed?" It wasn't until the angel was right in front of him with a murderous gleam in his eyes that Dean realized he had made a mistake.

"You imbecile! How could you be so inconsiderate? Harry has invited you into his home and you treat him this way? Harry is lucky enough to even have his sanity let alone to be as kind as he manages to be. And you just go and say something like that to him!" Castiel raged, surprising Dean and the others even further when he pushed the elder Winchester back against a wall.

"What could he have gone through that's so bad huh? His hands didn't burn Cas, he isn't human! Did you even know that?!" Dean shouted back. Castiel grabbed him by his shirt and shook him, thrusting him back against the wall again.

"Harry is human, he just has some special circumstances surrounding him. I'm an angel, of course I know what Harry is, and he is human." Castiel shouted, emphasizing every word with thumping Dean against the wall. Sam and Bobby were just looking on, stunned with the display but not daring to get in the way of the enraged angel.

"Then what's wrong with him?!" Dean yelled. This just angered Castiel more. Slamming the hunter into the wall even harder and denting the wall Castiel started yelling in his face.

"What's wrong with him is that you called him a freak! The very name that his sorry excuse for relatives called him everyday of his life from the day he was dropped on their door step after his parents were murdered. He has been beaten, neglected, starved, and ridiculed since he was one. Then when he was eleven people who knew his parents and the very people who had left him with his abusive relatives knowing full well what would happen to him if he went there, those same people whisked him away to be exploited and manipulated and used as a weapon to win a war and defeat his parent's killer, the very man who had tried and failed to kill him as a baby. He was only seventeen years old and they thrust that upon his shoulders. They left winning a war to a seventeen year old as they all hid and cowered behind him. And if that wasn't enough then it turns out they were just raising him like a pig for slaughter, just so he could die at the right moment! He, knowing this information, willingly walked to his death to save his world, and then once he had been killed by his parents' murderer he had to choose to go back to the world of pain and suffering and loss. Harry, who deserves peace more than anyone, had to give up the chance to be with his mother, father, godfather, and a countless number of his friends, just so he could appease the people who had put him in so much pain in the first place. He was only seventeen! I was the angel assigned to escort him back to the world of the living! He was so heartbroken it hurt just to be in his presence, but he put on a smile and continued to fight and kill the man terrorizing his world. He is the strongest person I know. He deserves respect more than anyone else! And what do you do? You call him a freak! A FREAK! The very name he has been tormented with his entire life! Do you want to know what's wrong with him? He's having flashbacks of being abused by his family! Because of YOU!" And with that, ignoring the flabbergasted look adorning Dean's face, Castiel, angel of the Lord, punched him in the face.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Still reeling and dazed from the punch, Dean barely registered that Castiel had let him go in favor of checking on Harry, who was still lying unresponsive on the couch. Though as soon as the angel had crossed the room Sam and Bobby rushed to his aid, staunching his bloody nose and cracking it back into place. Looking over at the object of his affections, Dean sighed internally, now truly realizing that no matter what he did Castiel would never be anything other than his friend. It was clearly in his best interest to move on. That in no way meant he wasn't still going to push about what Harry was. Maybe this time however he wouldn't be so harsh about it, the guy clearly had enough baggage to personally fill an airport. Much like himself and Sammy he mused. Maybe Harry wasn't so bad. He was a hell of a cook. Dean decided to ask Harry to make a pie after he determined if he was safe or not. That would be the final test.

"Harry, Harry it's Castiel, you're ok. You're with me, you're safe now. It'll be ok, he won't hurt you anymore. I promise. Please, love, wake up." Castiel pleaded, stroking Harry's hair and pulling his face to his chest. Harry slowly started gasping, struggling up, only to calm down immediately when he realized who was holding him. Clinging onto his lover, Harry pulled in shuddering breaths, calming himself until he was relatively fine. Pulling away from the angel Harry looked into his eyes, the two having a silent conversation to the amazement of the other occupants of the room. Castiel nodded and laid a gentle reassuring kiss on Harry's lips, pressing his forehead to his and whispering to him. Seemingly satisfied that Harry was well enough, Castiel pulled back and helped Harry off of the couch, his hand on his lower back to support his somewhat. Turning towards the others, Harry addressed them.

"I'm truly sorry about that, haven't had one of those in a while." He said, a blush staining his cheeks.

"You have nothing to apologize for." Castiel admonished, shooting a glare to Dean who looked away sheepishly.

"I'm sorry for insulting you, however I would still like to know how you didn't burn yourself." Dean says, running a hand through his hair awkwardly. Castiel was still glaring at him, though it seemed to have lowered in intensity thankfully. At the question Harry turned to Castiel and interrupted his glaring with a poke to the side, meeting the angel's eyes with a raised eyebrow.

"Well it's not like they can hurt you." They all heard Castiel reason quietly with Harry, this statement causing the blood to slightly drain out of their faces at the thought of what Harry must be for them to not even be a threat to him. Suddenly they weren't so confident. They saw Harry nod in consent before turning back to face them.

"Well there are a lot of things that I can do without worrying about it. Fire doesn't burn me, I can't get frozen, I can't drown, or suffocate for that matter. I can't really break bones either or get cut, at least not without it healing almost immediately. I can't die either. And I don't age." Harry explained, the hunters paling more and more as he went on. What was this guy?

"So what exactly are you? Another angel?" Sam asked, his face squinted as he thought through other options. Castiel snorted as he heard the last part, Harry simply snickering slightly. The hunters raised eyebrows at this.

"As if angels are that powerful." Castiel laughed, Sam, Bobby and Dean seriously worrying at this point. More powerful than angels?

"Yeah, I bet Raphael would love some of what I got." Harry chuckled.

"Ok, I get that you two keeping us in the dark is hilarious but can you just spit it out please?" Dean half growled, half groaned. Harry sobered slightly, and looking into the eyes of the three hunters he told them seriously.

"I'm not an angel, no where close. I'm the Master of Death."


End file.
